Still Love
by Raina94
Summary: Hanya karena ke egoisan masing-masing, mereka bercerai tanpa memikirkan perasaan cinta yang kini mulai tumbuh di antara mereka #412Domestic AkaFuri Day Event.
Love

By:

Raina94

Cast:

Akashi Seijuuro

Furihata Kouki

Rate:

T+

Summary:

Hanya karena ke egoisan masing-masing, mereka bercerai tanpa memikirkan perasaan cinta yang kini mulai tumbuh di antara mereka. #412Domestic

Warning:

Miss Typo mengandung BL

a/n:

Dedikasikan untuk Event AkaFuri Day dari Fanpage CAFEIN facebook.

Disclamer:

semua Cast milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi Sensei.

Douzo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brak

Dengan kasar pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan kedua pria dengan raut kesal yang memasuki rumah besar itu.

"Jelaskan apa hubungan mu dengan orang yang bernama Kawhara itu Kouki?" tanya Akashi Seijuurou yang menatap seolah menuntut jawaban dari sang istri -Suami- sekaligus sekretarisnya ketika di kantor. Furihata Kouki memutar kedua matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan yang selalu sama di lontarkan dari Akashi.

"Sudah ku kata kan berkali-kali Sei, Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Kawahara-kun" Jelas Furihata.

"Bohong" ucap Akashi yang tidak pernah percaya akan penjelasan Furihata. Furihata menghela nafasnya, bosan ya Furihata bosan dengan sikap Akashi yang menuduhnya selingkuh bosan dengan pertengkaran yang tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Kita cerai Sei..." ucap Furihata kembali menghela nafasnya sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Aku tahu Sei awal pernikahan ini terjadi karena paksaan dari Otou-san mu saja Kau tidak mencintai ku dan...aku juga tidak mencintai mu"

nyut

Sakit Furihata merasa kan sakit di hatinya, ketika mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Dirinya tidak mengerti kenapa.

Akashi sendiri terdiam mendengar penuturan Furihata tadi, Akashi tidak menyalahkan perkataan Furihata justru dia membenarkan semuanya tapi kenapa dia merasa tidak rela dengan perkataan cerai dari Furihata.

"Jika itu mau mu, ayo kita bercerai" ucap Akashi dengan wajah datar nya.

Dengan menahan sakit di hatinya, berusaha menahan air matanya Furihata melepaskan cincin pernikahannya dengan Akashi. Tangan kurus Furihata menyodorkan cincin perak kearah Akashi.

"Ini ku kembalikan" dengan pergerakan yang berat Akashi menerima cincin itu.

"Aku akan pulang ke apartemen ku Akashi-san, jaga dirimu baik-baik" Bibirnya terasa kelu ketika mengatakan nama Akashi, mungkin karena dirinya terbiasa memanggilnya 'Sei' pikir Furihata yang kini berbalik melangkah pergi keluar Rumah besar milik Akashi.

Akashi menatap punggung kecil Furihata yang melangkah pergi meninggalkan nya, mengepal erat jari-jarinya yang tersemat cincin Furihata di genggamannya. Dengan kesal di lemparan nya cincin itu entah kemana dan pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu yang menjadi saksi bisu pertengkaran yang berujung perceraian.

 _1 bulan kemudian_

Furihata mengetuk pelan meja rapat, di lirik jam tangannya yang bertengger kearah jam 9.00. Dengan wajah cemas serta kesal menunggu Akashi yang tak kunjung datang ke ruang rapat.

Brak~

Furihata tersentak kaget, diarahkan pandangannya ke pintu yang terbuka kasar, menampakkan Akashi yang sedikit berantakan dan peluh yang membanjiri wajah mantan suaminya sekaligus Bos tempatnya berkerja.

"Maaf aku terlambat" ucap Akashi yang menatap datar tamu rapat yang menatap penuh tanya kearah nya.

"Mari kita mulai rapatnya"

Selama rapat berlangsung Furihata selalu memperhatikan Akashi, yang entah kenapa terlihat tidak baik ditambah lagi dengan penampilannya yang agak berantakan.

-AkaFuri Day-

"Kurasa rapat hari ini cukup sampai disini, terimakasih" ucap Akashi yang mengakhiri rapat perusahaannya dan melangkah pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Orang-orang yang mengikuti rapat tersebut memberi kan hormat kearah Akashi.

Furihata dengan cepat membereskan catatan dan berkas-berkas rapatnya. melangkah menuju ke ruang kerjanya atau mungkin dia akan melihat keadaan Akashi, yang memang tepat di samping ruang kerja Akashi.

Disinilah Furihata berdiri didepan pintu ruang kerja Akashi yah setelah menimbang-nimbang dirinya memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Akashi.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Cklek

"Akashi-san" panggil Furihata yang menatap Akashi yang menyadarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Akashi membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup, melihat siapa yang memasuki ruangannya.

"Ah, ternyata kau Kouki" ucap Akashi pelan yang kembali menyadarkan tubuhnya pada Kursi.

"Akashi-san, berdirilah" ucap Furihata yang kini tepat berada di samping Akashi.

"Apa?" tanya Akashi bingung.

"Ku bilang berdiri Akashi-san" ulang Furihata.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Akashi yang masih tidak mengerti maksud Furihata.

"Aku memerintahkan mu untuk berdiri" merasa malas untuk berdebat Akashi berdiri mensejajarkan dan menghadap tubuhnya pada kearah Furihata.

"Oke sekarang aku sudah berdiri, lalu apa?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, tangan Furihata dengan cekatan merapikan Jas Akashi yang terlihat kusut serta merapikan dasi yang tidak terikat rapih pada kerah kemeja.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? lihat penampilan mu sungguh berantakan apa yang kau kerjakan Akashi-san sehingga terlambat di pertemuan rapat tadi?" ucap Furihata yang mengomel, kini tangannya beralih ke rambut merah Akashi merapikan nya dengan lembut.

Akashi menatap Furihata lembut, perasaannya menghangat mendapatkan perlakuan Furihata yang tidak pernah lagi dia rasakan setelah mereka berpisah. Akashi terseyum kecil melihat wajah kesal Furihata yang terus mengomel tanpa henti.

"Yak! Akashi-san kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu" ucap Furihata yang kesal melihat wajah Akashi yang tersenyum.

"Kau lucu Kouki"

"Aku sedang tidak melucu Akashi-san"

"Iya aku tahu tapi melihat wajah kesal mu entah kenapa itu sangat lucu, apa lagi kau mengomel seperti Ibu-Ibu" Jawab Akashi yang dengan santai, sedangkan Furihata masih memasang wajahnya yang kesal.

"Terserah, lalu aku bertanya padamu Akashi-san kenapa kau bisa terlambat ke pertemuan rapat tadi?" tanya Furihata sekali lagi yang telah selesai merapikan penampilan Akashi.

"Ah! tadi aku kesiangan, dan merasa lapar aku memesan makanan tapi tidak kunjung datang akhirnya aku mencoba memasak tapi justru aku menghancurkan dapur" ucap Akashi santai. Furihata kaget mendengar penuturan Akashi yang dengan santai nya menghancurkan dapur, 'Oh god seandainya kita masih bersama tidak akan ku biarkan Akashi-san menyentuh dapur' batin Furihata yang membayangkan betapa berantakan dapur Akashi.

"Sudah tidak usah di bayangkan, dapurnya benar-benar hancur" ungkap Akashi yang tahu jika Furihata membayangkan dapurnya.

"Baiklah, nanti kita makan bersama aku memasak bekal makanan lebih hari ini. pulang nanti aku akan berkunjung ke rumah untuk membersihkan dapur yang Akashi-san hancurkan..." Akashi sangat senang mendapat perhatian dari Furihata, ingin rasanya memeluk dan mencium laki-laki manis di hadapannya ini dan mengatakan kalau dialah yang terbaik. Tapi Akashi sadar bahwa kebiasaannya itu tidak bisa dia lakukan karena mereka bukanlah sepasang Suami dan Istri lagi.

"Sei..." panggil Furihata lembut, menatap wajah mantan suaminya yang terlihat lingkaran hitam yang tercetak jelas di bawah matanya.

"Ya?"

"Jagalah dirimu Sei, makanlah yang teratur istirahat yang cukup jangan kau paksa pekerjaan mu kau bertambah kurus" ucap Furihata dengan refleks mengelus lembut pipi Akashi yang bertambah tirus. Akashi terdiam berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya, merasakan sentuh lembut dari mantan Istrinya pada kedua pipinya.

"Thanks Kouki" ucap Akashi tersenyum lembut. Furihata membalas terseyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke ruanganku"

"Kouki" panggil Akashi yang membuat langkah Furihata terhenti. Furihata menatap bingung kearah Akashi.

"Jangan panggil aku Akashi-san, panggilan itu benar-benar tidak enak di dengar panggil aku seperti biasanya"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada Tapi, ini perintah" ucap Akashi final.

"Ya baiklah Sei"

-AkaFuri Day-

"Masuk lah" ucap Akashi yang membuka kan pintu untuk Furihata.

Furihata melangkah masuk kerumah besar yang dulu dia tempati bersama Akashi, diedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan yang tampak tidak berubah. Furihata terseyum kecut melihat foto pernikahan dirinya dengan Akashi yang terpanjang di dinding ruangan.

"Ku kira foto itu sudah tidak ada" ucap Furihata yang kini melangkah kearah dapur. Akashi yang sedari tadi menyadarkan tubuhnya di sofa, matanya melirik kecil kearah Foto pernikahannya yang terpasang apik di dinding ruangan.

"Foto itu akan terus terpasang di situ, walaupun kita sudah berpisah"

Akashi beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah ke dapur yang kini terlihat lebih rapih dari sebelumnya. Manik merahnya terus memandang Furihata yang kini memakai apron bunga yang dulu sering dia pakai.

Grep~

Furihata tersentak kaget, tangan besar Akashi memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sei..."

"Biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja" ucap Akashi yang makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Furihata mengalah disandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Akashi menyamankan dirinya pada pelukan Akashi. Jujur Seandainya ia waktu itu menggunakan akal sehat bukan emosi dan tidak mendahulukan ego, ia pasti bisa masih merasakan pelukan hangat Akashi setiap hari. Ya, Furihata akui ia menyesal meminta cerai waktu itu, ia mengerti kalau dia mulai mencinta Akashi, walaupun awal pernikahannya dengan Akashi terkesan terburu-buru dan tanpa ada cinta. Ego lagi-lagi, ia yang meminta cerai, pantaskah kalau ia meminta rujuk lagi?

Furihata tersenyum miris, meruntuki kebodohannya.

"Kouki..."

"Apa, Sei?"

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Kawahara?" tanya Akashi. Furihata menghela nafasnya lelah mendengar para tanya yang di lontarkan Akashi.

"Sudah ku katakan berkali-kali pada mu Sei, Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengan Kawahara-kun" Jelas Furihata

"Benarkah"

"Iya"

"Tapi gosip di kantor kau sering makan siang dengannya" papar Akashi, dalam hati sebetulnya ia menahan emosi. Akashi tidak memungkiri kalau dia mulai mencintai Furihata entah sejak kapan yang jelas dia mencintai laki-laki manis yang berada dalam dekapannya. Ia tidak rela Furihata dekat dengan oranglain.

"Jangan kau dengar gosip seperti itu, lagi pula... "

"Lagi pula apa?" tanya Akashi yang menunggu Furihata melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jika ada seseorang yang menyukai ku, Aku belum siap kembali untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun Sei"

"Kesimpulannya kau mencintaiku kan Kouki" tanya Akashi tercetus begitu saja. Bodoh, umpatnya dalam hati. Seharusnya ia tidak menggoda begitu.

Furihata terdiam entah harus mengatakan apa.

Chu~

Akashi dengan tiba-tiba mengecup ringan leher dan pundak Furihata. Mencoba menghilangkan ke canggungan diantara mereka.

"Hahahah...Sei berhenti geli" ucap Furihata yang tertawa keras atas tindakan Akashi, mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya tapi lagi-lagi dekapan Akashi bertambah erat.

"Geli? bagaimana dengan ini" Tangan Akashi yang mendekap tubuh Furihata kini beralih menggelitik pinggang ramping nya.

"Hahahah... Sei berhenti, aku ingin memasak" ucap Furihata yang menggeliat geli.

"Ok, masak lah sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar lapar aku akan berganti baju dulu"

Chu~

Akashi mengecup pipi Furihata, dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Furihata yang terseyum dengan rona merah pada kedua pipinya.

-AkaFuri Day-

Cklek

Pintu ruang kerja Akashi terbuka lebar, menampakkan seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning.

"Seijuurou-cchi" panggil laki-laki berwajah tampan -cantik-. Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah laki-laki tersebut dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kise Ryouta?" Tanya Akashi kepada orang yang bernama Kise Ryouta.

"Tentu saja mengunjungi mu, Seijuurou-cchi" jawabnya yang mulai duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruang kerja Akashi.

"Jangan berbasi-basi cepat apa yang kau inginkan" ucap Akashi to the point.

"Cih baiklah, semalam aku kerumah mu Seijuurou-cchi"

"Kerumah ku? tapi semalam tidak ada tamu sama sekali" 'kecuali Kouki' Akashi menambahkan dalam batinnya.

"Lagi pula aku tidak mendengar bel" tambah Akashi. Kise memutar kedua matanya.

"Tentu saja Seijuurou-cchi tidak mendengarnya, karena Seijuurou-cchi asik mencium Kouki-cchi" ucap Kise dengan santai nya. Akashi sendiri menatap kaget kearah Kise yang tersenyum penuh arti kearah nya.

"Kise kau..."

"Jangan menyalahkan ku, itu salah kalian berdua yang tidak menutup pintu masuk dengan benar" ucap Kise yang memotong pembicaraan Akashi.

"Ne, Seijuurou-cchi sebenarnya kau mencintai Kouki-cchi kan?" tanya Kise membuka pembicaraan kembali. Akashi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kise kali ini, Akashi sendiri tidak mengelak kalau dirinya memang mencintai Furihata.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu jawabannya Kise" jawab Akashi.

"Kalau begitu Seijuurou-cchi sama Kouki-cchi rujuk saja" usul Kise

"Kau kira mengajak rujuk itu mudah? Bagaimana kalau Kouki menolak? itu sama saja akan memperburuk hubungan aku dengan Kouki, Kise Ryouta!" ucap Akashi dengan kesal.

"Pesimis..." Akashi menatap tajam Kise yang mendengar perkataannya.

"Darimana Seijuurou-cchi tahu kalau Kouki-cchi menolak, kalau Seijuurou-cchi saja belum mencobanya" lanjut Kise yang tidak takut dengan tatapan tajam dari Akashi.

"Ku rasa aku tidak perlu mencobanya, semua ini adalah yang terbaik Kise setidaknya aku masih bersama dengannya" ucap Akashi melembut

"Seijuurou-cchi ini memang yang terbaik untuk hubungan kalian, tapi tidak untuk perasaan kalian" ucap Kise menusuk kedalam hati Akashi.

"Sudahlah aku rasa pembicaraan ini tidak akan ada habisnya, Seijuurou-cchi sebenarnya aku kesini ingin kasih tahu kalau Akashi-san akan pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya" Akashi mengangkat sebelah alis nya.

"Otou-san? bukankah dia masih dua bulan lagi untuk perjalanan bisnisnya?" tanya Akashi yang terlihat panik, pasalnya Akashi sama sekali belum bilang soal perceraiannya dengan Furihata.

"Ku dengar perjalanan bisnisnya di tunda karena Akashi-san mendengar kalau Seijuurou-cchi bercerai dengan Kouki-cchi" Jelas Kise yang melihat raut gusar di wajah tampan sepupunya itu.

"Oh Shit!" umpat Akashi.

"Jadi Ku sarankan Seijuurou-cchi memikirkan kembali soal rujuk bersama Kouki-cchi kalau Seijuurou-cchi tidak ingin kena amuk Akashi-san, Seijuurou-cchi tahu sendiri kan kalau Akashi-san sangat senang mendapatkan menantu seperti Kouki-cchi" Akashi kembali merapalkan sumpah serapah, Akashi benar-benar lupa kalau Otou-san'nya itu sangat menyukai Furihata sebagai menantunya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne Seijuurou-cchi" ucap Kise yang meninggalkan Akashi dalam ke frustasiannya. Akashi mengacak suarai merahnya tidak karuan, pikirannya rumit dirinya serasa bagai terhimpit di antara dua tembok, orang-orang di dekatnya terus mendesak tapi ia terlalu takut ditolak Furihata.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Tuhan?" lirih Akashi.

-AkaFuri Day-

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuklah" ucap Furihata yang mendengar ketukan pada pintu ruangannya.

Cklek

"Yo! Furihata, apa aku mengganggu pekerjaan mu?" tanya seorang pria yang telah memasuki ruangan Furihata.

"Ah! Kawahara-kun, tidak sama sekali ada apa?" tanya Furihata yang terseyum dengan pria yang bernama Kawahara tersebut.

"Aku mau kasih laporan keuangan ini, dan tanda tangan Akashi" ucap Kawahara yang menyerahkan satu bundel kertas pada Furihata.

"Ya, nanti aku kasih ke Akashi-san"

"Furihata kemarin aku melihat kau pulang bersama dengan Akashi? kau sudah rujuk kembali dengannya?" tanya Kawahara.

"Rujuk? jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak Kawahara-kun, aku sama Akashi-san belum rujuk" lirih Furihata

"Belum? berarti nanti kau akan rujuk dengannya kan? sudahlah Furihata kau jujur saja kau mencintai Akashi kan?" Furihata terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Kawahara.

"Aku..."

Brak

perkataan Furihata terpotong dengan pintu ruangan Furihata yang terbuka kasar, menampakkan sosok Akashi yang berjalan kearah Furihata.

"S-Sei..."

Grep

tangan besar Akashi menggenggam erat tangan Furihata.

"Ikut dengan ku" Akashi kini menarik Furihata meninggalkan ruangan

"Chottomate Sei..." ucap Furihata mencoba menghentikan langkah Akashi.

"Berhenti Sei" langkah Akashi terhenti genggaman pada tangan Furihata mulai mengendur.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Furihata lembut.

"Aku ingin kita berbicara Kouki" menatap Furihata yang entah sulit untuk Furihata artikan.

"Bicara saja"

"Tidak disini"

"Tapi Sei pekerjaan ku bagaimana?" tanya Furihata.

"Biarkan saja ada yang lebih penting dari pekerjaan mu" ucap Akashi. menghela nafasnya Furihata pasrah dengan Akashi.

"Dan kau Kawahara jangan dekati Kouki kalau kau masih ingin berkerja disini" ucap Akashi yang menunjuk Kawahara yang sedari tadi terdiam melihat Akashi dan Furihata.

"S-Sei jangan seperti itu" ucap Furihata yang tidak enak dengan Kawahara.

"Ayo Kouki" Akashi kembali melangkah dengan menarik Furihata keluar dari ruangan, sedangkan Furihata menoleh ke belakang Kawahara dengan penuh bersalah.

"Gomen" rapal Furihata dengan pelan, seakan mengerti Kawahara menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai Jawaban.

"Kurasa mulai saat ini aku harus menyuruh bawahan ku jika berurusan dengan Furihata" ucap Kawahara yang menatap kepergian pasangan Bos dan sekretaris itu.

-AkaFuri Day-

Furihata pasrah ketika Akashi menariknya pergi, dirinya benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan di bicarakan olehnya.

"Kouki kita sudah sampai turunlah" ucap Akashi yang membuyarkan lamunan Furihata. Furihata menampilkan wajah bingungnya, ketika melihat bangunan rumah besar.

"Rumah? untuk apa?" tanya Furihata.

"Bukankah aku sudah katakan kalau kita harus berbicara" ucap Akashi yang kembali menarik Furihata untuk masuk kerumah besar milik Akashi.

Cklek

"Kalian sudah pulang?" keduanya menoleh pelan kearah seorang pria paruh baya berdiri angkuh di hadapan keduanya, pria paruh baya itu menatap kesal kearah keduanya.

"Otou-san" ucap Akashi dan Furihata berbarengan.

"Kalian berdua duduk" perintah pria paruh baya yang di panggil 'Otou-san' oleh keduanya. Furihata mengeratkan genggaman pada Akashi, Akashi sendiri membawa Furihata duduk di hadapan Otou-san nya kini terduduk di sofa merahnya.

"Jadi kalian berdua sudah bercerai?" tanya kepala keluarga Akashi itu secara gamblang, menatap intens kepada anak dan juga -mantan- menantunya.

"Iya" jawab keduanya dengan pelan

"Aku tidak peduli sebab akibat kalian bercerai, yang jelas kalian membuat ku kecewa dengan keputusan kalian dan satu hal lagi foto yang kalian sebut foto pernikahan itu sebaik kalian buang bukankah kalian sudah bercerai" ungkap nya dengan tegas.

"Seiji-san, sudah waktunya kita kembali" ucap seorang pengawal. Akashi Seiji ayah sekaligus mertua dari Akashi Seijuurou dan Furihata Kouki beranjak pergi meninggalkan tanpa kata lagi kepada anak dan menantunya yang masih terduduk.

Lima menit sudah kepergian orang yang paling disegani oleh Akashi dan Furihata itu, keduanya masih terduduk terdiam tidak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Hanya denting jam yang terdengar di ruangan itu.

"S-Sei?" panggil Furihata yang memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Apa?"

"Otou-san benar-benar kecewa, sepertinya dia juga membenci ku" ungkap Furihata sangat bersalah.

"Otou-san tidak akan pernah membenci mu Kouki, dia menyayangi dirimu melebihi aku yang anak kandungnya, aku yakin dia yang membenci ku" ungkap Akashi yah dia sangat tahu kalau Otou-san'nya benar-benar menyayangi dan menyukai Furihata sebagai menantunya.

"Kita harus bagaimana Sei? aku merasa bersalah dengan Otou-san, aku benar-benar menyayangi Otou-san seperti orang tua ku sendiri Sei" Furihata tahu walaupun pernikahannya dengan Akashi karena paksaan Ayah Akashi tapi Furihata benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai orang tuanya. Akashi menghela nafas panjang, menatap kearah wajah Furihata yang tunduk menahan tangisnya. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Furihata, kedua ibu jarinya menghapus air mata Furihata dengan lembut.

"Kouki lihat aku" perintah Akashi. Furihata menatap Akashi dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Dengar aku akan mengatakan ini hanya satu kali tidak ada pengulangan oke?" ungkap Akashi. Furihata menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, Akashi menghela nafasnya kembali sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Aku tidak tahu ini momen yang pas atau tidak, tapi aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu Kouki, kembalilah padaku kita mulai ini semua dari awal lupakan semua kenangan di masa lalu aku ingin bersama denganmu lagi Kouki aku benar-benar tidak bisa tanpa dirimu" ungkap Akashi bersungguh-sungguh. Tangisan Furihata kembali pecah setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Akashi.

"Hiks...aku hiks...aku juga mencintai mu Sei...hiks maafkan aku yang meminta cerai dari mu aku benar-benar egois dan emosi saat itu" ungkap Furihata yang jujur tanpa menyembunyikan perasaan nya, kini merasa lega seolah ego yang menjerat dirinya selama ini telah terlepas. Akashi membawa tubuh ramping Furihata kedalam pelukannya, tangannya mengusap punggung kecil itu gua menenangkan Furihata.

"Tenang lah Kouki, aku juga salah selalu menuduh mu selingkuh tidak percaya dengan perkataan mu, maafkan aku yang mudah tersulut emosi dan cemburu" ungkap Akashi, pelukan diantara keduanya terlepas, jari-jari Akashi kembali menghapus air mata Furihata dengan lembut.

Chu~

Akashi mengecup lembut dahi Furihata, menatap dalam manik coklat milik laki-laki manis di hadapannya ini. Akashi mendekatkan kembali wajah, Furihata sendiri merona merah dengan Akashi menepis jarak wajahnya.

Chu~

Bukan dahi sasaran Akashi kali ini melainkan bibir tipis milik Furihata.

"Nghhh...Sei~" Desah lembut Furihata merasakan cumbuan Akashi pada bibir nya. Akashi melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih pada leher jenjang Furihata, mengigit kecil yang menghasilkan Kissmark berwarna ungu yang begitu kontras dengan warna kulit Furihata. tangan Akashi membuka kancing kemeja Furihata dan mulai menyelinap kedalam kemeja.

"Akh~ nghhh~ Sei ber...Nghhh henti " desah Furihata saat tangan Akashi mengusap lembut dada mulus Furihata sekali menbucit gemas. Dengan sekuat tenaga Furihata mendorong bahu Akashi agar menjauh darinya.

"S-Sei nghh~ berhentihh~" Furihata berhasil menjauh kan Akashi dari tubuhnya. Akashi menatap Furihata yang kini berbaring dengan pakaian yang sudah sangat berantakan, Akashi tersenyum puas melihat hasil karya dirinya di tubuh polos Furihata dan lagi rona merah pada pipinya dan juga bagian bawah Furihata yang terlihat mulai mengembung.

"Ke-kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu Sei?" tanya Furihata yang terlihat takut dengan senyum Akashi bak Om-om mesum yang ingin memperkosa dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa hanya saja kau terlihat Sexy hari ini Kouki" ucap Akashi yang kembali mendekat kan tubuhnya ke tubuh polos Furihata.

"Co-cottomate Se-sei" ucap Furihata yang menghentikan pergerakan Akashi.

"Kenapa kau juga menginginkan ini kan"

"I-iya ta-tapi tidak disini Sei" ungkap Furihata yang terlihat malu, tanpa berbicara lagi seolah mengerti maksud Furihata Akashi menggendong tubuh Furihata menuju Kamar mereka. (cukup sampai disini Fanfiction ini bukan ber-rating M silahkan kalian bayangkan sendiri apa yang akan dilakukan kedua pasangan yang sedang di mabuk asmara ini ^^v)

-AkaFuri Day-

"Nghh…" lenguh Akashi yang menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangannya dari seberkas cahaya kuat yang terasa menusuk manik merah miliknya, Akashi membuka mata sepenuhnya beberapa detik kemudian. Akashi menatap wajah damai Furihata dalam tidurnya, tersenyum lembut mengingat kembali kegiatan semalam mereka yang panas dan menggairahkan.

"Nghhh Sei" panggil Furihata yang menggeliat dalam pelukan Akashi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi yang mengelus lembut punggung polos Furihata.

"Tidak hanya saja bokong ku sakit" Akashi terkekeh mendengar perkataan polos Furihata.

"Maaf apa semalam aku terlalu kasar?"

"Ku rasa bukan itu, mungkin karena kita sudah jarang melakukannya" ungkap Furihata dengan polosnya.

Chu~

Akashi mengecup ringan bibir tipis Furihata tanpa lumatan dan nafsu berlebih.

"Aku mencintaimu Kouki" Furihata terseyum lembut mendengar pernyataan cinta Akashi.

"Aku juga mencintai mu Sei"

"Kouki ayo kita menikah, kali ini tanpa paksaan dari siapapun dan aku tulus meminta mu untuk menjadi pendamping hidup ku" Furihata tersenyum manis mendengar lamaran Akashi.

"Sei kau tidak romantis"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau melamar ku diatas ranjang dengan tubuh bertelanjang sungguh tidak romantis Sei" ungkap Furihata.

"Biarkan saja itu lah aku hebat kan" ucap Akashi yang membanggakan dirinya. Furihata kembali tersenyum mendengarkan jawaban dari Akashi.

"Sei aku akan berusaha kembali menjadi Istri yang baik untuk mu" ungkap Furihata yang mengeratkan pelukannya pada Akashi.

"Thanks Kouki kau memang yang terbaik untuk ku" ucap Akashi.

"Sei dimana cincin nya?" tanya Furihata yang mengingatkan tentang cincin nya yang sudah dia kembalikan ke Akashi.

"Cincin? tunggu sebentar" Akashi kini beranjak bangun menuju meja.

"Ini aku sudah memakainya" ungkap Akashi yang telah memamerkan jari manis yang tersemat cincin Pernikahannya dengan Furihata.

"Lalu Cincin punya ku mana?"

"Cincin punya mu?"

"Iya waktu itu aku mengembalikannya pada mu Sei, jangan bilang kau lupa" kini Furihata mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang dan menatap penuh tanya kearah Akashi.

"Oh Shit! maafkan aku Kouki waktu itu aku melemparnya entah kemana pada saat itu aku refleks melemparnya karena kesal sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menghilangkan atau membuangnya aku akan membelikan yang baru untuk mu" ungkap Akashi penuh penyesalan yang telah mengingat cincin Furihata. Furihata kembali menangis.

"Kau tahu Sei aku sangat menyukai cincin itu, pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu kau harus mencarinya Sei atau aku tidak akan menikah dengan mu" Furihata bangun dari ranjang menggunakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Akashi merengut frustasi.

"Sei apa sudah ketemu?" tanya Furihata melihat Akashi yang masih mencari cincin miliknya yang kini berada di ruang tamu.

"Belum" ucap Akashi yang melihat Furihata baru saja menyelesaikan mandi nya dengan mengenakan kemeja putih besar yang menutupi tubuhnya sebatas pahanya. Furihata menghela nafasnya.

"Hei, apa cincin itu benar-benar berarti untuk mu?" tanya Akashi yang melangkah mendekati Furihata yang kembali tertunduk.

"Tentu saja Sei selain cincin pernikahan kita, kau tahu Sei kenapa aku memilih cincin itu untuk pernikahan kita?" tanya Furihata.

"Mungkin karena bagus" ucap Akashi santai.

"Bukan Sei, coba lihat cincin pernikahan yang kau pakai" Akashi melihat detail cincin pernikahan miliknya.

"dua berlian yang berada dalam satu lambang cinta, kedua berlian itu adalah kita berdua Sei kau dan aku Akashi Seijuurou dan Furihata Kouki, dan lambang cinta itu adalah cinta kita" ungkap Furihata lembut.

"Kouki aku benar-benar minta Maaf selama ini aku menganggap cincin ini biasa saja nothing spesial, maaf aku benar-benar tidak tahu cincin ini memiliki arti yang sangat besar untuk mu" Akashi membawa tubuh ramping Furihata kedalam pelukannya. Furihata membalas pelukan hangat Akashi menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Akashi.

"Tidak apa-apa yang terpenting kau sudah tahu arti cincin pernikahan kita, maafkan aku juga yang menyuruh mu mencarinya"

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau pantas menyuruh ku mencarinya karena memang ini salah ku" ucap Akashi mengecup kecil bibir Furihata.

"Ah! tunggu sebentar disini Kouki aku akan kembali" ucap Akashi yang meninggalkan Furihata yang memandang kepergian dengan bingung.

"Dia kenapa?" lirih Furihata.

Sambil menunggu Akashi kembali Furihata mencoba cincin nya yang entah ada dimana.

"Kouki!" Furihata menoleh kearah Akashi yang memanggilnya dan sudah kembali di hadapannya.

"Tada~" Akashi menujukan sebuah spidol hitam kearah nya.

"Itu untuk apa Sei?" tanya Furihata bingung.

"Ulurkan tangan kanan mu" ucap Akashi

"Untuk apa Sei?" yang mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Sudah kau lihat saja nanti" Jawab Akhirnya yang menyambut uluran tangan Furihata.

Akashi mulai serius menggambar cincin pada jari manis Furihata, Furihata menatap Akashi yang semakin bingung.

"Selesai, setidaknya biarkan seperti ini dulu sampai aku menemukan cincin mu Kouki" ungkap Akashi yang membuat Furihata terseyum lembut kearah Akashi.

Furihata mengambil spidol yang berada genggaman Akashi. menarik lembut tangan Akashi dan memulai menggambar jam di pergelangan tangan Akashi.

"Bagus kan jam tangannya, ini spesial untuk mu Sei" Akashi terkekeh melihat gambar jam pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Iya" ucap Akashi yang kini tangannya terulur mengusap gemas surai coklat Furihata.

"Nah aku akan kembali mencari cincin itu oke"

"Aku akan membatu mu Sei" ungkap Furihata

Keduanya memulai kembali dalam pencarian cincin di sekitar ruang tamu.

"Sei kau yakin melempar cincin di sekitar ruang tamu?" tanya Furihata yang mencari di selipan sofa.

"Aku sangat yakin Kouki, bukankah saat terakhir kita bertengkar di ruang tamu" jawab Akashi yang kini memfokuskan pencarian nya di kolong lemari besar. Tangannya terulur meraba kolong lemari dengan perlahan dan...

Akashi terseyum apa yang dia temukan.

"Kouki lihat aku menemukannya" ucap Akashi yang menunjukan cincin perak bermotif yang persis dengan miliknya.

"Ahh, Yokatta" ucap Furihata yang terseyum senang dan memeluk tubuh Akashi.

"Uluran tangan mu Kouki?" pinta Akashi, Furihata mengulurkan tangannya.

"Chottomate Sei" ucap Furihata yang menghentikan tangan Akashi yang bersiap menghapus gambar yang di buat nya tadi.

"Kenapa cincin nya sudah ketemu?"

"Jangan di hapus biarkan saja seperti itu"

"Lalu aku memasang cincin ini dimana?" tanya Akashi heran.

"Di jari telunjuk saja dulu"

"Baiklah... " Akashi memakaikan cincin itu di jari telunjuk Furihata.

"Kau harus menarik perkataan mu Kouki, kau harus menikah dengan ku" ungkap Akashi. Furihata menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis sebagai jawabannya.

"Ah! Tapi Sei Otou-san bagaimana? tidak mungkin kan kita menikah tanpa restu dari Otou-san" tanya Furihata menampilkan raut wajah yang gelisah.

"Aku hampir saja melupakan nya kalau kau tidak mengingatkan ku Kouki, sepertinya kita harus meminta maaf"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke mansion pasti Otou-san disana, aku akan bersiap kau juga harus bersiap Sei" ungkap Furihata yang sudah beranjak pergi untuk bersiap. Akashi terkekeh melihat tingkah dari Furihata.

-AkaFuri Day-

Disinilah mereka berdiri di depan pintu masuk mansion keluarga Akashi yang sangat besar, dengan tangan mereka yang bergandengan seolah memberikan masing-masing kekuatan.

"Kau Siap Kouki?" tanya Akashi yang menatap wajah gelisah Furihata.

"A-aku rasa aku siap Sei" ucap Furihata yang mencoba menghilangkan kegelisahan dalam dirinya.

Cklek

"Tuan muda Seijuurou dan Tuan muda Kouki silahkan masuk" ucap seoarang pria tua dengan pakaian butler.

"Terimakasih Tanaka Ji-san" ucap Furihata yang terseyum.

"Tanaka Ji-san Otou-san ada dimana?" tanya Akashi.

"Seiji-sama ada di halaman belakang rumah tuan muda, biar ku antar kesana"

"Tidak usah Tanaka Ji-san, Ji-san lanjutkan saja pekerjaan Ji-san yang tertunda"

"Kalau begitu saya akan membawa teh untuk kalian berdua" ucap kepala butler mansion Akashi tersebut.

Akashi dan Furihata melangkah menuju ke halaman belakang rumah. langkah keduanya terhenti, menatap gugup sang Otou-san yang membelakangi mereka

"Untuk apa kalian kesini?" Akashi Seiji telah mengetahui bahwa anak dan -mantan- menantunya mengunjungi nya.

"Ada hal yang ingin kita bicarakan" ucap Akashi. yang kini menghela nafasnya sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Tolong restui pernikahan kita lagi" ucap Akashi lantang. Akashi Seiji menoleh ke belakang mata nya menatap anaknya dan menantunya yang membungkuk di hadapannya.

"Berikan aku alasan kenapa aku harus merestui pernikahan kalian lagi" ucap Akashi Seiji tegas.

"Kita akui awal pernikahan kita memang tanpa ada cinta, kita bercerai karena ke egoisan kita tapi kita sadar kalau kita tidak bisa saling berjauhan, aku mencintai Kouki Tou-san" ucap Akashi tanpa ada keraguan di dalam perkataan nya.

"Begitu pun dengan ku Otou-san, aku mencintai Seijuurou maaf kalau kita sudah membuat Otou-san kecewa maka dari itu tolong restui kita lagi" ungkap Furihata yang kini ikut bersuara.

"Kalian tahu Pernikahan bukan hal untuk di permainkan"

"Aku tahu maka dari itu aku bersungguh-sungguh meminta restu dari Otou-san dan memulai semua ini dari awal bersama Kouki" Furihata kembali mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Akashi. Akashi melirik kecil kearah Furihata yang tepat di samping nya, di menatap wajahnya yang terlihat gelisah dan takut. Tangan Akashi membalas genggaman tangan Furihata seolah mengatakan kalau ini akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku merestui kalian, jangan sampai kalian mengecewakan aku lagi" ucap Akashi Seiji yang kini melangkah meninggalkan kedua pasangan yang terdiam mendengar perkataan darinya.

Keduanya kini berbalik dan membungkukan tubuhnya kembali.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" ucap keduanya serempak.

Akashi membawa tubuh Furihata kembali dalam pelukannya, sebuah senyuman cerah tercetak jelas di wajah keduanya

Chu~

Akashi melayangkan ciuman ringan di kening Furihata

"Aku mencintaimu Kouki"

"Aku juga mencintai mu Sei" Jawab Furihata. Akashi dan Furihata melangkah pergi, dan kembali bergandengan yang saling menyalurkan perasaan cinta mereka.

-FIN-

Akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan fanfiction ini yang aku persembahkan untuk Event AkaFuri Day #412Domestic yang di selenggarakan oleh Grup fanpage facebook CAFEIN. saya gak tahu ini termasuk Domestic Life atau bukan tapi setidaknya saya sudah berusaha yang terbaik.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita yang saya pernah baca saya lupa judul tapi insyaallah ini berbeda sama sekali dari yang asli salah satu plot cerita ini juga ada dari film Full House pas di bagian menggambar cincin, ngomongin soal cincin itu sendiri detail asli dari cincin punya saya sendiri dan saya selalu bilang seperti Kouki kalau detail itu seperti dua orang yang saling mencintai hahah :v padahal saya sendiri jomblo :v

Terimakasih atas kalian semua yang mau membaca Fanfiction mari kita lestarikan AkaFuri yeay.

*Bow bareng AkaFuri*


End file.
